There is known a vehicle bumper device to be mounted on a front or rear end of a vehicle, the vehicle bumper device having: (i) a bumper beam formed of a continuous fiber reinforced plastic and including (a) a central portion that extends in a vehicle width direction and (b) a left-right pair of lateral portions that extend from opposite ends of the central portion and curve toward a vehicle body of the vehicle; and (ii) a bumper auxiliary portions formed of a short fiber reinforced plastic and protruding respectively from the lateral portions outward in a vehicle front-rear direction (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Public Disclosure No. 2017-001422). Such a vehicle bumper device, which is made up of the bumper beam formed of the continuous fiber reinforced plastic and the bumper auxiliary portions formed of the short fiber reinforced plastic, allows both absorbing impact energy and reducing the weight and cost of the vehicle bumper device.